Tears
by DifaniSani
Summary: Some things in life are meant to be. But no one is ever ready to face it...
1. He's Gone

**I got this idea when my mother told me that my Grandfather might not be alive much longer. The is how I imagine it must feel to lose a loved one. Unfortunetly, my assumption might be confirmed sooner than I would hope...**

**This is deticated to all those who lost a loved one. :'(**

**Chapter 1 - He's... Gone**

(Leo's POV)

The cold darkness. All alone. The hard cobblestone floor, against my carapace. My eyes staring at the crystal sky in slits with my mask darkened and stained with tears. The coppery tang of blood hanging in a haze around me. I could taste the scarlet liquid in my mouth and hear the whispering of the wind blow around me. I shivered. It was cold and I was all alone.

The memories hit me so hard that I winced and a single tear slid down my face.

_'I had had another argument with Raph. We were fighting once again about his temper and my leading. I hus run into the swers and up topside, hoping to clear my mind and then go back and apoligize for what I had said. But that wasn't the case. I so foolishly lost myself in my thoughts and dropped my guard. The next thing I knew, I had a blade to my throat and I glared at the figure before me, "Karai!"_

_"Yes Leo, it is me. It is now time to end this." She hissed with pure hatred and venom. I stared up at her, pleading in my dark blue eyes, and then... she brought it down._

_A flash of silver, a cry, a laugh, then silence. She was gone.'_

I would never say sorry to my brother, never make up for everything that happened between us. I had hoped there would be time. But time was something that I'll never have, or ever did.


	2. What Have I Done?

**Sorry it took so long to update but with all the other stories I'm writing, I kind of forgot about this one. :P Lol. Sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - What Have I Done?**

It had been hours since Leo left the lair and although I was still angry, I was starting to get worried. I knew I hadn't meant to say those things to Leo but once again I had let my yemper get the better of me. What was wrong with me?! Why couldn't I keep my temper under control?!

In anger, I threw my Sais across the room at the dummy but then I gasped. There was my temper again! I huffed as I flopped onto the beanbag chair. I picked up my T-Phone and decided that I would call Leo and apologize. I smiled and dialed Leo's number. It rang and rang and rang. My smile soon turned into a frown when the phone went to voicemail. Before it could beep, I ended the call and jumped up. Something was wrong, I knew it. I raced to the entrance of the lair and called to my brothers.

"Guys! I'm goin' out to find Leo!" I shouted. I was answered with a few 'Whats?' and 'He's not back yet?' but I ignored them. I had a brother to find. I jumped over the turn styles and ran into the sewer tunnels. I used the tracking device on my phone and ran to the nearest manhole cover. I jumped onto the pavement and climbed a fire escape. The moonlight shine on the rooftops and it provided me with a clear path. I continued to run as fast as I could, especially when I saw that Leo's signal wasn't moving.

I gaped for breath as I ran and soon I befall to panic. What if Leo was in trouble or worse? I shook my head in frustration and continued running. That wasn't the case. It couldn't be! Lei was the Fearless Leader! He could handle anything! But something in the back of my mind shouted, 'No! Your already too late.'

I ignored the thought and cleared my mind. I would not believe Leo was dead until I saw his cold stiff body for myself.

I swore when I saw him. He was lying next to a water tower. A broken T-Phone in his hand. Mask, stained a darker shade of blue. A cut across his plastron and throat. Blood covered the ground. His eyes were closed.I shrieked and ran to his side. I picked his head up and looked at his face. He was pale amd cold. I touched his tear stained face and broke down. I checked for a pulse but there was none.

My big brither was dead and I never got to say I was sorry.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to end it there. :) Don't worry, I'll update faster this time.**


	3. Reality Isn't A Cartoon

**I am sooooooooooooooo sorry guys! I just haven't felt inspired by this story lately. But now I am. Especially since the death of my beloved cat, I now know what it feels like to lose someone. So hopefully there will be more frequent updates in the future.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Reality Isn't A Cartoon**

**(Donnie's POV)**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since our brother's death. I honestly still couldn't believe it. My heart wasn't filled up with grief, hatred, or even sadness. I just felt numb. No feeling at all. I stayed in my lab for hours, staring blankly at the unfinished projects around my cluttered lab. I couldn't find the will to continue them.

The lair seemed darker and unfamiliar. This wasn't my home anymore. It was a strange place filled with fear and uncertainty.

None of us knew what to do anymore. We hadn't gone on patrol or even topside. We couldn't bring ourselves to do anything. Raph blamed himself every day. I know he did. He made Leo go topside and he was too late. We all blamed him in a way, even though deep inside I knew it was wrong to blame our hot-head brother. But none of us could bring ourselves to believe that.

I thought I saw him many times. Sitting in front of the TV with that dorky grin plastered on his face. Training in the dojo every spare minute he had. Breaking the toaster like he did every time he tried to cook. But it was all an illusion. Nothing but memories and the hope somehow he wasn't dead. That he was still here but was hiding. But I knew that was impossible. Being a scientist I knew he was gone for good.

I could still remember the day Raph came back with our brother. His plastron stained with Leo's blood, head down and eyes bloodshot. He truly looked broken then. None of us had ever seen him like that. Utterly broken.

I felt tears prick my eyes and I sniffed. What would we do now? Our big brother. Our leader. Our best friend. Was gone forever.

* * *

**(Raph's POV)**

The silence was too much. It always made me feel alone. It allowed my thoughts to wander and I didn't like that. All that was on my mind was Leo. Why couldn't I just forget him already?! Forget him and move on.

'_Because you killed him Raphael. It's your fault.' _I shook my head. No it wasn't my fault. It can't be! But I knew it was. If I had just kept my mouth shut. If I had been quicker. But I didn't. I hadn't. It was my fault.

Every night Leo's face haunted my dreams. I thought about him every day. What I would have done different.

Suddenly my mind started to think about our fights. They were so pointless! And now that I truly thought about it, I almost always started them. Every time my hate grew stronger, but even after every fight, Leo always found it in him to forgive me, while I always held a grudge about it.

I felt myself wishing for him to back. That it should be me dead not him. I wished for him to walk in my room and lecture me. I wanted to spar with him. I wanted him to lead us again. But he couldn't. My remaining brothers were a mess and it was all because of me.

I clutched my head and bent over on my bed. I didn't even notice the hot salty substance flowing down my face.

* * *

**(Mikey's POV)**

I sat on the couch watching Super Robo Mega Force Five. But I wasn't really watching. Never before had I felt like this. I was so sad I couldn't even describe it. I had always been the joker, the one to brighten the darkest moments. But without Leo it seemed impossible. This was one thing I couldn't fix with my smiles and pranks.

I tried pranking Donnie once but he got mad at me and yelled. I never saw him so angry. His mask was around his neck and hidden beneath the cloth were dark lines that showed just how hard he was taking it. I didn't try again after that. I just couldn't. Somehow I felt guilty trying to forget.

I sighed and flicked off the TV. What was the point? In dub animes the hero always survived, but this wasn't a cartoon. This was reality slapping me in the face and crushing everything I had wished to be true.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and let me know.**


End file.
